battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Candy
Rainbow Candy 'is a female object contestant in [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works.]] She works as the team captain of Laser Tag. Appearance Rainbow Candy takes the form of a wrapped candy chunk, making her resemble a bow. The center of her body is multicolored with white sparks, while her sides are light blue with white spots. Her body sometimes sparkles. When her wrapper is removed, her body is revealed to be a rocky candy that has all the colors of the rainbow, a lot like the wrapper, but the colors are more swirled and blend into each other more messily. Personality Rainbow Candy is a reckless and feisty person with a positive attitude and a very prominent hyperactive and curious side. She likes doing physical based activities like running and doing other athletic stuff whenever she is given the opportunity to do so. This fact is supplemented by her appearance being based on a sugary sweet item, and seems the slightest bit logical in a weird way. RC can be described as radiant and perky, but she has a character flaw that can make various situations harder for her; she doesn’t think certain things through and likes to jump headfirst into dealing with problems without a second thought to rationalize and act properly. This makes Rainbow Candy perceived as somewhat of an idiot by her peers, but this ignorance is not shown to be directly malicious or done out of laziness, as she is well meaning to a fault and does believe in the greater good at the end of the day. Rainbow Candy is rarely ever shown to be saddened or even annoyed at other people's antics, and is usually seen smiling in a majority of her appearances. This shows RC to be quite grateful and patient with the folk around her. When bothered, though, she usually tries to keep things constructive and avoids direct aggression, further cementing her as a really nice person. Abilities * '''Sportiness and Athletics: '''As mentioned earlier, Rainbow Candy is very fast and can do sports pretty well. She loves moving a lot and finds it hard to stay still. * '''Sugar Rush: ''' '''Rainbow Candy has the ability to run even faster than her already fast speed with a move she calls the "sugar rush". This makes her the fastest person in the game. * '''Hyper-Cuteness: '''Rainbow Candy is very adorable and can make the most endearing and cute faces if required to. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Rainbow Candy is one of Daax's favourite characters in the entire series. He also provides the voice for her, using pitch modification to make Rainbow Candy's voice sound feminized and girly. * Rainbow Candy used to be an entirely different object: a dorito who had an completely different personality in some really early drafts of the series. She was changed into something much more unique and interesting. * Rainbow Candy's brand name is entitled "Rainbow Burst". This title fits her being a rainbow colored sugary treat. This brand might be explored into later on in the series. * Rainbow Candy's wrapper is removable, revealing her candy core beneath. She is, thus, one of the three characters who has some kind of garment on, the other two being Prize Box and Rebecca. * Rainbow Candy, being a confectionary treat herself, does not like consuming sweets very much because in her words, it would be almost like a "betrayal". * Eating Rainbow Candy could affect one's mood. How so is currently unexplained. * Rainbow Candy is one of the LGBT characters seen in the series, as she is directly confirmed to be a lesbian. This is complemented by the fact that Rainbow Candy's design is officially stated to be based on the gay pride flag. * Rainbow Candy has the craziest dreams.